Living the Dream
by graciepolar
Summary: "Ok, I'm ready", I said. My companions nodded in agreement, & I reviewed the settings were turned to Pureblood- Wizard- Girl, Demigod- Nemesis- Girl,Shadowhunter-Girl, Unknown- Amity- Girl and Shape Shifter-Girl. My companions saw on their screen AGE: costum, Life:Immortal, Knowledge: All Knowing. Borrowed- One Person.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to a ray of light on my face, shining through the translucent white curtains. The thrill of excitement took over as i raced towards the door on the west side of the small room. The wood floor creaked under my bare feet. The knob squeaked when I twisted it.

"Nimbus 2000.."

"Dragon Liver.."

"15 sikles.."

From the faint words I heard I gathered I was somewhere in Diagon Alley. I closed the door & skipped to the mirror & asked it what it day it was. It responded with the sassiest Australian accent,"August 1st 1991, and sweets, you've better do something with that hair, it is simply all over the place , and for clothes, since you would look ghastly in the horrible yellow robes you have in your closet, I suggest you use the gray robe and the sparkly headband with the blue bow flats."

I laughed at its frankness and suddenly my heart stopped. I repeated the mirrors answer in my head and realized that it was AUGUST 1ST 1991! The day after HARRY'S 11th BIRTHDAY! If I hurried I would be able to catch him at Gringotts. I quickly threw on my clothes, heeding the mirrors advice, but when i walked to the door i found an envelope within under it. It was thick parchment and my hands trembled when i made to open it. I carefully set aside the envelope, directed to Jade Tran, Hotel Room number 614. I slowly opened the folded letter inside to find:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Polar,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

It went on to a Second page:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

After the wonderful news, I searched deeper in the closet for a bag and found a small black leather one. I packed my letter into into it and walked towards Gringotts. When I got to the white marble steps I paused and waited, taking in the view. I took the time to read the rhyme carved into the silver doors,

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Just as I prepared to walk in, I felt a light tap on the shoulder. I turned to see a mass of black hare,with more volume than mine on its worse day, and he said gruffly in a British accent, "Well, mind you don't stay out here all day miss, you're blocking the way for Mr. Potter!".

I decided to say I was lost "Oh I apologize, I was just debating on how to enter, you see, its my first time in Britain."I said with my american accent. At my words a boy, about my height with messy black hair and green eyes came out from behind the man with voluminous hair, otherwise known as Hagrid.

"Its my first time in Diagon Alley as well!" He said(from now on just assume anything not said by me was just said in a British accent). "Would you like to come in with us?".

"Of Course!" I replied. "Mr. Hagrid, is it okay if i accompany you the rest of the day as well? My name is Jade Tran, from the pureblood family in America. ".

He simply nodded, but he twinkled his black eyes at me.


	2. Chapter 2

I breathed out, thankful that I hadn't been went in and the view was even more spectacular than J.K Rowling described, I heard similar gasps of awe from Harry and a knowing chuckle from Hagrid. I stood still admiring the marble columns and awing at the Goblins, weighing precious stones like emerald, Anagha and crystal. After we both withdrew a substantial amount of money from our vaults, and Hagrid got a strange small package, we went to go get some ice-cream. I got my favorite, double chocolate and harry got a triple decker one. I then dragged Harry towards Madam Malkin's. Once inside, I went straight to the black marble counter, were a pudgy lady was looking at us expectantly.

I shot a look to Harry that said 'I got this' and then proceeded to talk to her.

"Hello! My Friend Chris and I are here for our fittings! I believe our parents scheduled it a month ago?" I said, slightly curving an eyebrow.

The lady looked at her books and said "I don't have anything down for today" and then turned her to me, expecting me to leave.

"Really?", I said in disappointed voice and turning towards Harry, I said " My oh my, won't my mother be mighty angry".

Harry caught on and said " Oh,yes, Mrs. Tran will be very mad". The cashier visible swallowed. "Mrs. T-t-Tran? " she stuttered. "Oh well, in that case, we don't want to cause any trouble to her. I'm sure Madam can see you today, please just go sit with the other young boy."

Happily we walked over to the boy, whom I knew was none other than Draco Malfoy. I needed to do something to surprise him. I winked at Harry and walked up to Draco. Before he could react, my hands grabbed his collar and I kissed him, fully on the mouth. I pulled away, grinning and whirled towards Harry, who was beside himself laughing and then moved my attention to Draco who was still sputtering. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he then yelled. He took a deep breath and then composed himself and that smirk. "Or should I say, who the hell?".

I was about to speak but then Harry responded with first, "My name is Harry Potter and this frightening young lady," he smirked. "Is Anagha Tran. Oh my I believe we must be leaving. Miss! have our robes deposited at my house!". He strode out of the store & I winked at Draco before I followed Harry.

After we were out of the store I ran to catch up to Harry. He casually asked me "So what now?"

I lifted an eyebrow, but responded "Wait one second, I'm gonna call one of my house elves to do the rest of our shopping and we can then go get our wands from Ollivander's."

He nodded and I called for Rowin, instructing her to buy 2 sets of the 1st year supplies and also Dark Arts, Advanced Spells. Then Harry and I walked to Ollivanders'. The place was small, but cold and unwelcoming. I felt myself shiver. The soft voice of Ollivander rang out from the shadows "Hello Mr. Potter …..& who do we have here? Don't worry sweets we'll find something for you too".

The next 20 minutes were spent looking for a wand for Harry. While the world looking I began to drowsily slip away from consciousness into sleep. Suddenly I heard a voice call my name "Miss Tran! Your turn." I woke up and walked towards Ollivander but before he could present a wand to me, a shiny golden box caught my eye. I asked "Mr. Ollivander, could I please see that one?". He didn't say anything, but instead nodded. I carefully took the box and retrieved the wand from the inside, my hands shaking. The gold grip was perfect for me. I gave the wand an experimental wave and the room immediately brightened. I was also wearing a wreath made out of silver and blue flowers and Harry one of green and red. Mr. Ollivander though, seemed un-bothered by this and he said, "Ms. Tran your wand is the only one of its kind, The only one with mixed cores. You're wand has a phoenix feather, and your wand is vine."


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry!Anagha! Here ye are, I was looking all over for you!" Hagrid said, entering the shop with a white snowy owl and a silver cat in separate cages, unaware of the weird tension in the room. "Wow Anagha what happened?"

I uselessly waved my hands around sputtering, unable to explain something I myself didn't understand. Ollivander mindlessly waved his wand around and everything went back to the way it was before, my dress returned to my robes and my heels were back to flats. Sadly, the room also returned to its original shabby state. We stood there in a impregnated silence for a few seconds, until Harry said playfully "Wow, Anagha speechless, that's a first!"

"Whatever," I responded, pushing my way past him to go to the outside. Harry and Hagrid followed me out and for the first time I focused on the gorgeous animals that Hagrid carried. One was a white owl, with intelligent looking yellow eyes, her wings white but dotted with brown spots. The cat was a fluffy silver cat, with a wing like pattern of black fur on the sides of her body. I concluded that the white owl was Hedwig. Hagrid noticed me looking and said "Oh, Blimey! I had almost forgotten. Here ye go Harry, the Owl yours and Anagha, the cat is yeres."

I gasped in excitement "Hagrid, you didn't have to get me anything!"

Hagrid chuckled "Well, I thought you might like her, Oh and Harry your owls name is Hedwig and Anagha, her name is Emerald."

I looked to Harry, took a deep breath and asked him " Harry, Is it okay if i stay with you until we leave for Hogwarts?"

Harry looked uncertain, "Um I'm not sure that my uncle would approve of having a witch in the house."

"Don't worry! I know how to make anyone like me!"I reassured.

"I guess …. if you really want to." he hesitated.

I nodded feverently "YES!"

Later that day Hagrid left us at Harry's house.

**Harry's POV**

I was glad that Anagha had insisted on staying with me. Even though I didnt want her to get hurt by my relatives, I knew that she would be able to tell me more about magic and I was really curious. We waited on the doorstep after I rang the doorbell. The door opened and I was greeted by the pudgy face of Dudley. Oh bugger.

Anagha stuck her hand out "Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Anagha Tran."

Dudley just stood stood there blubbering. Finally he called for Aunt Petunia "MUM! THERES SOME AMERICAN GIRL WITH HARRY!"

Aunt Petunia appeared at the doorway. Anagha had already put her hand down but when Aunt Petunia arrived, she stuck it back up. Aunt Petunia of course stared at it. I guess Anagha got tired of the silence so she said, giving up her nice girl act, "Ok, I am so tired of just standing here, and since you don't have any manners, I will just go in. " and with that she stormed inside."Harry, wheres your room? I want to put down my things before we eat."

I stood there dumbfounded until I came back into my senses.

"Oh, Anagha, this way."I said leading her up the stairs. We went into my room and she put her stuff down. "Well know I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

And thats how the rest of the summer went Anagha doing whatever she wanted and the Dursley's not doing anything about it. When summer came to an end, the Dursley's left us at the train station. We looked around awkwardly not knowing how to get to platform 9 and ¾ when I heard a redheaded lady say "Oh what was the number again? That's right 9 and ¾ my, is there a lot of muggles here."

I tugged on Anagha's arm and when she whipped her head around, I started walking towards the lady.

"Umm, excuse me but do you know how to get on to the platform 9 and ¾", I asked.

She smiled kindly "OH! is it your first time dearies? Its also Ronald's first time.I'm Molly Weasley" Mrs. Weasley said. "All you have to do is cross through that wall."

She saw I was a bit nervous and added "If you're nervous, then it might be better to start out with a little run. "

"Hey, if you want i'll wait on the other side," Anagha offered. I nodded, feeling cowardly. Anagha didn't even run, she just took the little car with her luggage and walked through the wall. I sucked in a breath and started running. The wall got closer and closer and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact and it never came. I felt like i walked through a curtain and then opened my eyes. I saw a magnificent red and black train. Then I looked around and saw Anagha smiling at me. When we started to get on, a couple of redheads, twins, offered to help us load the trunks. We got into a compartment and I sat down on one side, while Anagha laid down on the other. Suddenly, the compartment door opened and one of the small redheads entered.

"Is it okay if I stay in here? All the other compartments are full." he asked.

Anagha stuck a thumbs-up in the air and I nodded. He sat next to me.

"I'm Ronald Weasley." he said.

"Oh, um I'm Harry Potter" I responded.

"Anagha Tran" Anagha said.

Ronald stared at me. "So you're THE HARRY POTTER? The boy who survived You-Know-Who?!"

I was saved from having to respond when Anagha said "Yes, He's the Harry Potter, an 11 year boy who wants to have a normal year at Hogwarts so kindly refrain from worshiping him."

"Sorry" he mumbled.

-20 Minutes later and after the snack cart passed-

Anagha sat up, and the 3 of us started talking about Hogwarts.

"So, Ron, what house do you want to be in?" Anagha asked.

"Gryffindor, of course, they're the best house! The brave and courageous. My whole family has been in it. " he responded feverently.

I felt stupid for asking but I wanted to know "Wait, What are the houses?"

Ron explained, "So Hogwarts has 4 houses Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. The Hufflepuffs are loyal but boring and super nice. Ravenclaw house stands for being smart and they all get super good grades. Gryffindors are brave and have courage and the Slytherins are an evil bunch. Theyr isn't a witch or wizard who hasn't been evil from Slytherin. So Harry and Anagha what houses do you want to be in?i

"Gryffindor I guess," I responded. "and you Anagha?"

"Slytherin" she stated.


End file.
